Musician's Muse
by mrsDEC
Summary: Klaine one-shots inspired by song lyrics. Eventual smut, some angst, lots of fluff. T to M for the most part, occasional K . Possible Harry Potter or Starkid references. Read! :
1. Same Girl

**A/N: Hey there! So I've been reading Klaine forever, and I finally decided to write some! It's just unrelated (unless otherwise noted) one-shots of Klaine. Possible Finchel etc in the future, but I don't know where this will go. Thanks for reading! The first part will always be the song's lyrics, then the story after. **Not all song lyrics will relate to the story!** This is rated T for now, but there will DEFINITELY be smut in later chapters. Don't like? Don't read. Read and review please and thank you! **

If you could read my mind  
>You'd say baby you're right<br>And I don't wanna fight anymore  
>You're usually righter than I am<br>And I'm not a very good fighter  
>And my, neither are you <p>

So let's be through with this one  
>Cause some things never change<br>I know you're still my same girl  
>Who builds her own frames<br>For the pictures that she paints  
>The lights of Monterey<br>Come in across the bay  
>Right back to my same girl <p>

How can you be so calm when the truth is sometimes  
>Living in the eye of the storm<br>With everything going on around us  
>I feel comfort in the sounds when you say<br>It will be OK  
>Like a star that's immune to the light of the day<br>Told dreams it could follow me  
>But not with my same girl<br>How builds her own frames  
>For the pictures she paints<br>The lights of Monterey  
>Come in across the bay<br>Right back to my same girl 

Kurt had never liked thunderstorms. His dad and Carole knew that, and Finn knew that, and one of them would normally come and sit with him or call him on the phone or distract him when a storm hit. But the power lines were down, and Kurt had no cell phone reception.

So Kurt curled himself up on his single bed in his dorm at Dalton and wrapped his arms around his knees, holding them tight to his chest. The "Wicked" soundtrack was on in the background, but even the amazing voices of Idina Menzel and Kristin Chenoweth could not drown out the shrieking wind and lash of rain against the windows.

Kurt's mind kept coming back to Blaine. Perfect Blaine, handsome and dorky and funny all at the same time, who could probably help Kurt the most right about now.

But Kurt felt the tears begin to pool in his eyes as he thought back to the last time he had talked to his boyfriend, earlier that morning.

"_But Blaine—"_

"_NO, Kurt. I said no. I don't want to talk about it. Not now, not ever! Just leave me alone."_

"_Don't shut me out, Blaine! It won't help you!"_

"Stop_, Kurt." _

"_Blaine I know what happened isn't okay but you just need to calm down—"_

"_I can't calm down! This is a big deal to me! I've tried so hard not to let him get me down, but that absolute asshole can never say anything even remotely appropriate! That homophobic _asshole _of a father! _

"_I __**said**__ I was sorry, Blaine! You need to talk about it sometime! What else do you want me to do?"_

"_There's nothing you can do, Kurt." Blaine's tone turned bitter here. "I think you've already done enough."_

_Kurt's breath was coming in gasps now, as he hovered on the edge of a complete breakdown. "Please, Blaine. __**Please**__!"_

"_Kurt—I—I need you to leave now. I'll talk to you tomorrow or something. Just go, please."_

"_But—"_

"Go._"_

_Kurt could hardly take a step outside the door when he broke down, crying too hard to stand. Wes found him ten minutes later, sobbing silently on the floor of the dorm's hallway. Jeff and Nick helped carry Kurt back to his room, where Wes sat for half an hour to make sure Kurt would be okay._

Kurt had finally insisted that Wes leave fifteen minutes before the storm began. He probably would have stayed, too. But Wes didn't know, and Blaine didn't know, and nobody knew. Kurt was alone.

So Kurt found himself under the blankets on his bed, trembling violently, as the thunder boomed and lightning flashed out the window.

Suddenly, the door opened and Blaine stumbled in, looking slightly surprised at himself.

"Kurt—I'm—I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you upset, Wes and Nick and Jeff came and yelled at me, and I'm so sorry I always turn into a dick when my dad calls and—Kurt? Are you okay?"

Blaine could only see the lump under the covers, but he knew something was wrong. He rushed over and he pulled them back slightly to see Kurt curled up as tightly as possible, tears pouring down his face. Kurt looked up in momentary relief. Blaine pulled a shaking Kurt on to his lap, whispering softly to him as the storm continued.

"It's okay, Kurt. You're safe, baby. I'm here."

Kurt finally calmed enough to speak.

"I—I'm afraid of thunderstorms, Blaine. And you were a jerk."

"I'm sorry Kurt. My dad just doesn't understand… Why didn't you tell me about the storm thing?"

"Well Carole or Finn or my dad normally calls and talks me through, so I didn't need to before. But the power is out and my phone is dead so I had nobody."

"You'll always have me, Kurt. Always."

"I love you, Blaine."

"I love you too."

**A/N: Read and review please! I haven't written anything like this before… **


	2. Red, Red Wine

**A/N: Hola readers! A couple of things…**

**1. I OWN NOTHING. NOT EVEN A LITTLE BIT OF ANYTHING. Just what's in my head. **

**2. The song last time was "Same Girl" by Jack Johnson. I forgot to say. Oops!**

**3. Thanks to those of you who have favorited/alerted this already! YAY! **

**4. I'm SUPER SORRY I have been too long since updating… school got in the way… but now I'm on break! YAY! And I will be able to update more! I already have two other ideas besides this one… **

**5. This song is called "Red, Red Wine" by UB40, but only some of the lyrics are here because they took up too much space. Read and Review please!**

**6. This one is rated M for brief (gay) sexual references, swearing, underage drinking, and excessive cuteness.**

Red, red wine  
>Go to my head<br>Make me forget that I  
>Still need her so<br>Red, red wine  
>It's up to you<br>All I can do, I've done  
>But memories won't go<br>No, memories won't go  
>I'd have thought<br>That with time  
>Thoughts of her<br>Would leave my head  
>I was wrong<br>And I find  
>Just one thing makes me forget<br>Red, red wine  
>Stay close to me<br>Don't let me be alone  
>It's tearin' apart<br>My blue, blue heart

Blaine and Sebastian had been dating for a year and a half, ever since Sebastian transferred to Dalton. Kurt, the ever-faithful friend, had been sharing a dorm with Blaine for nearly three years. He thought he might have feelings for Blaine, but he didn't know. What he _did_ know was how much Blaine loved Sebastian, because he talked about him nonstop

"I have the greatest boyfriend."

"He's soooo cute! I could just ravish him!"

"Our relationship is so perfect, we have nicknames. I call him Seb now! And he calls me Blainey-bear! Isn't that the best?"

"I wonder what our babies would look like…"

Kurt decided not to mention that it was impossible for Blaine and "Seb" to have babies together (or the fact that they would be little ugly meerkats with triangle eyebrows that did _not _look adorable on anyone but Blaine) just because Blaine was so moonstruck with the whole idea.

Even Kurt could tell he had fallen, and hard.

Although Kurt attended Dalton now, he occasionally had a private school day off, when he went to visit his old friends at McKinley and hang out in Glee club. Blaine, who "Seb" always ditched on these days, came with him.

As Kurt sat with Rachel, Tina, and Mercedes discussing the latest issue of Vogue, Blaine talked football with Finn and Puck. When the end of the day came, Kurt decided to run to the bathroom quickly. (After half a gallon of green tea latte on the early-morning drive to Lima, it was a wonder he had made it as long as he did.)

Kurt exited the choir room, striding purposefully towards the boys bathroom, when Karofsky and Azimio rounded the corner with slushies in their hands. Freezing globs of cherry-flavored ice covered Kurt, sliding through his hair, down his neck, and soaking super-staining red dye into his second-favorite Alexander McQueen sweater.

The jocks disappeared right before Blaine exited the room, following after Kurt so the pair could head back to Dalton.

Standing in the hallway, surrounded by a puddle of red slushie, was Kurt, silent tears mixing with sticky redness on his cheeks. Blaine rushed over, shaking with rage.

"How dare they—I can't even—Kurt—but you're—that's not—!"

Kurt, without saying a word, turned on his heel and ran down the hall to the bathroom, locking himself in a stall and allowing his sobs to come, finally. Blaine chased after, wetting some paper towels and handing them to Kurt under the door.

After about ten more minutes of crying, Kurt hesitantly opened the stall, his eyes nearly as red as the dye now staining his clothes. He sighed, and Blaine suddenly enveloped him in a hug, not daring to say anything.

Knowing Kurt would not want to drive all the way back to Dalton tonight, in sticky, stained clothes, gave Blaine an idea.

"Kurt… Since your parents aren't home, and my house is kinda between here and Dalton… Maybe you would want to just sleep at my house tonight?"

Kurt nodded quietly, his eyes trained firmly on the ground as the pair of them crossed the parking lot to climb in Blaine's car. It broke Blaine's heart to see his best friend stripped of confidence by people who didn't deserve to even _look_ at him. He tried his best not to show his anger as Kurt gradually began to act like himself again.

The Anderson family's "manor" was a massive house on a hill, hidden by trees on three sides and a metal gate on the fourth. It loomed out of the coming darkness, and the darkness in the house itself alerted Blaine to the fact that no one was home (his parents rarely were anyway). Just as Blaine unlocked the front door, he felt his phone buzzing like an angry bee in his pocket. He sat down on the couch, tugging Kurt down next to him before pulling it out, not recognizing the number. He answered warily.

"Hello?"

"_Yeah, hey man, the name's Lander. Just thought you should finally know that your boyfriend Sebastian, who I _know_ has been ditching you every weekend and free day, has been with me. Sorry he couldn't call; he was too busy with my cock down his throat to talk to anyone... He didn't want to tell you. But here I am, telling you instead. He's right here, he wants to say something."_

Blaine was sure it was a joke. It must just be some random kid from Dalton screwing around with him. He had finally convinced his mind to stop racing and his heart to stop beating way too fast when he heard the voice come through on the other end.

"_Blainey-bear?"_

With two tiny words, Blaine's entire life seem to come crashing down around him. A wrecked sob fought to tear from Blaine's chest, but he wouldn't give that fucking _asshole_ the satisfaction of making him cry. Instead, his voice rough and watery with tears, Blaine replied.

"Fuck you. Fuck you and your fucking lies! I thought what we had _meant_ something! How could you—" Blaine's voice broke. "How could you _do this to me?_ Don't call me again. We're over. Fuck you."

And with that, Blaine moved to throw the phone as hard as he could in any direction, but Kurt caught his hand. The moment Kurt touched him, Blaine fell apart, muffled sobs caught in the fabric of Kurt's stained sweater. Kurt, who knew better than to say anything, simply wound his arms around Blaine in the tightest, most caring embrace he could muster.

The pair of them sat on the couch for another forty-three minutes before Blaine could lift his head from the large wet spot he had made on Kurt's shoulder. Sniffling, Blaine looked at Kurt like a kicked puppy. Blaine, who was courteous even when he was in a tragic situation, realized Kurt was still covered in red dye.

"Oh! Kurt—go take your shower… I'll be fine! I insist!"

Kurt hesitantly rose from the couch, to shower in Blaine's bathroom, but not before he found a bottle of red wine and two glasses from the cabinet. He popped the top of the bottle, pouring some for himself and a healthy amount for Blaine. Kurt took a few sips, briefly feeling the tingly warmth of the wine. Blaine drained his glass without stopping, and Kurt resolved to take a very _quick_ shower.

After Kurt scrubbed the final splotch of red dye from his skin, he threw his ruined clothes in the trashcan with a sigh and pulled on a pair of Blaine's pajama pants and an old t-shirt that revealed a sliver of Kurt's midriff when he stretched.

He rushed back downstairs, pajamas for Blaine in hand, to find Blaine sitting on the couch with the unfocused eyes of someone under the influence of too much (in this case) red wine. When he saw Kurt he exclaimed loudly, his face lighting up like a little kid's on Christmas.

"Kurtie! You're back! You appeared! It's like you apparated! *gasp* are you wizard? Why didn't you tell me? Kurtie!"

Kurt rolled his eyes. Blaine rarely got drunk, so you knew it was a real problem when he did. He turned into this sort of four-year-old meets energy drink meets Disney animated creatures meets puppy, and it was terrifying if you didn't know how to deal with it. Luckily (and unluckily), Kurt knew he just had to wait for Blaine to crash.

For the next three hours, all Blaine did was run around and talk. A lot. Too much. By 11:00pm, Kurt was reclining on the couch as Blaine jumped up and down on the cushions. Kurt finally got Blaine upstairs by telling him that he had to go check for his letter from Hogwarts. Blaine raced up the stairs, almost falling twice, and dove into his room and onto the bed with ease, chanting.

"Hogwarts letter! Hogwarts letter! Hogwarts letter!"

His face fell in sadness as he realized that his letter hadn't come. He sighed dejectedly and curled up on his bed in sadness. Kurt shut off the light, and then curled himself around Blaine, who was beginning to cry. Finally, Blaine whispered to Kurt in the dark.

"Kurtie?"

"What is it?"

"I love you more than that meanie Sebastian."

**A/N: Review! Whew that was a long one…**


	3. Platinum Blonde Life

**A/N: I own nothing. This song is "Platinum Blonde Life" by No Doubt. Kind of a dark chapter….**

*********TRIGGER WARNING: mentions self-harm in detail(ish). If this affects you in some negative way, DO NOT READ this chapter. ***********

**Sidenote: Thanks sooooooo much to everyone who put this story on alert, or favorited it, or put me on author alert. THANK YOU! **

I'm closing all the curtains  
>So don't you even bother<br>And I'm calling out the murder  
>But I'm underneath the covers<br>But who's fooling who  
>With this mood like a train<br>Watch me roll over  
>Get out of my way<br>There's a knock on my door  
>But I'm not gonna open it<br>I'm gonna close my eyes  
>And maybe it will go away<br>I want a platinum blonde life  
>So I keep bleaching out the colors<br>I try to do what I oughta  
>But never drink enough water<br>Where did my lover go?  
>I really wish he could stay<br>I feel it's empty as a widow  
>I'm gonna sleep it all away<br>I'm gonna sleep all trough the day  
>I'm gonna asleep my life away<br>I'm gonna sleep all through the day  
>I'm gonna sleep myself away<br>I'm gonna close my eyes and maybe it'll go away

Kurt had a bad day.

On top of being at Dalton for only a month, the workload seemed to get higher and higher. First, he had French, which typically wasn't bad, but the fact that it was at seven o'clock in the morning put a damper on things. Exhausted, Kurt dragged himself through Biology, where he was paired for a project with one of the few idiots let into Dalton because of rich daddies with extremely important ties to the school. Later, in Algebra, he got his midterm back with a lovely red C scrawled across the top. Finally, he reached his breaking point after almost getting detention in History and American Lit for falling asleep in class.

This Thursday, like every Thursday, Kurt and Blaine were supposed to head to a little coffee place they had found in town, a little ways off campus. The day of classes ended at 3:00, but the pair met in the lobby at 4:00 so that some work could be done beforehand.

Kurt sprinted to his room the minute the bell rang in American Lit. He felt lost and overwhelmed from the events of the school day, struggling without anybody to help him. He knew that he had promised Burt he would never do it again, and he knew that they thought they had taken away all the razors, but Kurt had found one in the corner of his closet, where no one had thought to look.

He never cut deep enough to leave serious scars, but there were faint lines marking the insides of Kurt's wrists that someone could see with close attention. It started when the bullying began, when Kurt began hating so many parts of who he was. The self-loathing, and pain, and sadness seemed to follow the blood down the drain.

Kurt tried not to cut anymore, but sometimes he couldn't help it. The need for this kind of release made him forget anything about a coffee date with Blaine, and the only thing that crossed his mind as he shrugged off his navy blazer was that he didn't want to get caught. It was, at the same time, Kurt's most shameful secret and, it seemed to him, a perfect way to solve his problems.

Kurt pulled the window shut and closed the curtains. He shut and locked the door to his single room (which made it so much easier to be left alone), grabbed his razor, and went into the bathroom, locking that door behind him as well.

He sat on the floor, shutting his eyes and taking a few deep breaths before pressing the sharp edge of the blade to his wrist. A flash of pain made him inhale sharply, but he sighed in pleasure as the crimson beads appeared along the cut. The white tile was spotted with bright drops as they dripped from Kurt's arm. Kurt sighed again and leaned his head against the door.

By 4:15, Blaine was getting worried. Kurt had never been this late before; what could have happened to him? Blaine decided he would go see if Kurt was still in the library, or talking to a teacher he had forgotten about.

Blaine checked the classrooms of each of Kurt's teachers, but he was not there. A thorough search of the library proved fruitless as well, and Blaine was getting worried. The slightly panicked look on Blaine's face alerted Wes and Trent and prompted them to ask what the problem was. Blaine explained the situation, and Trent said he remembered seeing Kurt rushing off in the direction of his dorm as soon as classes ended, so Blaine left them and practically ran to Kurt's room.

The door was locked.

Blaine knocked politely at first, thinking that Kurt had fallen asleep or something similarly innocent.

Kurt heard the knock at the door, but ignored it, closing his eyes again and making a third cut on his wrist.

Blaine was completely panicked now. This had never happened before, and Kurt wouldn't answer! What if something had happened to him? Blaine almost laughed in relief as he recalled the key to the room, which Kurt had given him three days before. It was "only for emergencies", but Blaine figured that this was an emergency.

With shaking hands, Blaine guided the key into the door and flung it open, looking around wildly for the problem. Everything here looked normal. But then where was Kurt? The closed door to the bathroom made a string of worst-case scenarios rush through his head, and he had to take a steadying breath before pounding on the door.

"Kurt! Kurt! Are you in there? Please, answer me!" Blaine's voice broke.

Kurt, feeling the fourth cut, put the razor up on the counter and tried to pull himself up and respond to Blaine.

"Blaine! I—I'm f—fine. You c—can leave."

Kurt stuttered and sounded pathetically weak. He silently cursed Blaine for being so vigilant as he pounded on the door a little harder and tried the doorknob. Blaine's voice was trembling as he shouted for Kurt to let him in; he knew something was wrong. As Kurt finally managed to stand, using the doorknob, he accidentally unlocked the door. Blaine pushed it open and took in the scene in front of him.

His eyes raked over the red on the tiles, the still-bleeding cuts on Kurt's wrist, and the razor on the edge of the sink. With every second it seemed less real. The Kurt _**Blaine**_ knew did not do that.

"No. No. No. No. _No. __**No. NO!" **_ Blaine, betrayal etched on his face, turned to face Kurt.

"How could you do this? How could you destroy yourself?"

Kurt, overwhelmed by the confrontation, moved to slide onto the floor again. Instead, Blaine pulled him into his arms, left the bathroom, and carried Kurt to his bed.

Kurt shook his head, his silent tears turning to sobs. "You weren't supposed to _know_, Blaine!"

Blaine's own wrecked sobs tore from his chest as he lay down next to Kurt. "You _can't_ Kurt. I—I need you here. I need you whole! You don't realize, you're hurting everyone around you too, not only you. Please stop. _Please_, Kurt. I'm begging you. I'll be with you every step of the way, every second that you need me. I just can't lose you. Ever."

Kurt wiped his eyes and looked at Blaine. The intense love and devotion in his eyes made Kurt feel awful. _How could he do that to Blaine?_

Kurt shakily cleared his throat.

"Help me, please. Save me from myself. But don't leave."

Blaine pulled him as close as possible.

"I will always be here for you. _Always._"

**A/N: Well, that's that. Review please?**


	4. Touch From Your Lust

**A/N: Eventual (some) smut chapter. Future!Klaine. Prostitute!Kurt. Not going to go the way you think… Don't like? Don't read. But I don't know why you would be here if you didn't want to read stuff like that… **

**Anyway, I own nothing. The song is "Touch From Your Lust" by Ben Harper. Review pretty please? Also feel free to PM me any songs you might want me to use! I am OBSESSED with Blaine's version of Cough Syrup, so go listen to it ASAP. Read on! 3 **

**A million Klaine hugs and kisses for I Am A Boss Zefron Poster for being the first to review! (Not to mention being TOTALLY AWESOME!)**

I need to sleep but I'm too tired  
>I need to come down but I'm too wired<br>When the sun comes up I miss the moon  
>Cause I know tomorrow is gonna come too soon<br>Is gonna come too soon  
>She only wants to be wanted<br>But time crumbles blue roses to dust  
>Now I long to feel the touch from your lust<br>Scars on your back tell where you've been  
>But I'll roll like the ocean if you'll blow like the wind<br>Sweet Texas angel what have your blue eyes seen  
>I'll be your country gentleman<br>If you will be my Mason-Dixon Queen  
>Queen<br>She only wants to be wanted  
>But time crumbles blue roses to dust<br>Now I long to feel the touch from your lust  
>So much sweeter than all the rest<br>You're what lies between pain and death  
>Sinners and saints call you by name<br>If you're gonna take the praise  
>You're gonna have to learn to take the blame<br>She only wants to be wanted  
>But time crumbles blue roses to dust<br>Now I long to feel the touch from your  
>She only wants to be wanted<br>Time crumbles blue roses to dust  
>Now I long to feel the touch from your lust<p>

Blaine was feeling….

Unsatisfied.

He had been going out with Alexander for three months now, and the pair of them enjoyed each other's company all the time, but they had never _**enjoyed each other's company**_, if you know what I mean. And Blaine knew that Alexander didn't know much about that stuff, and he was embarrassed about it, but Blaine needed _something. _And Alexander would give him nothing.

He had (regrettably) talked to his sister Rachel's boyfriend, Puck. Puck immediately flipped and told Blaine he would "hook him up with some ass".

So now, Blaine was worried. And still unsatisfied. And worried. He had to admit… a no-strings-attached hookup might get rid of some of the less-than-gentlemanly urges he was feeling…

But wouldn't that be cheating? He decided to ask his boyfriend about it.

Alexander, horrified at any mention of sex, hardly refrained from covering his ears and singing so he couldn't hear. He just quickly shook his head and said, "Do what you must."

… Which put Blaine at a seedy hotel near the edge of Lima, shifting nervously on the balls of his feet as Puck tried to give him prostitute advice.

"Now, I don't know what's different with it being a dude and all, but don't try to make small talk. Just give him the money, fuck him (or get fucked, I don't know what you like), and leave."

To Blaine, that sounded awfully harsh, and he cringed at the fact that he was doing this at all. He considered running from the whole situation when a dark car pulled into the lot, and the door popped open.

The most beautiful person Blaine had ever seen in his life stepped slowly out of the driver's seat, a bag over his shoulder. Any thought of leaving dissipated immediately. The perfectly coiffed chestnut hair, dark skinny jeans that looked _painted _on, pale skin, grey mid-calf boots, and tastefully chosen cropped grey blazer looked amazing on the mystery man, and familiar somehow. Huge sunglasses obscured his face, even though it was nine o'clock at night.

The beautiful figure, not waiting for Blaine, strutted towards the desk of the hotel, checked in, and glanced behind to make sure Blaine was still following. Blaine, trying to look inconspicuous in a fitted black sweatshirt with the hood pulled up, dark jeans, and faded red converse, hurried after the man to take the elevator to room 713.

As the door creaked behind him, Blaine moved towards the bed sat down. The light under the door in the bathroom was on, and the man was humming. It sounded suspiciously like Katy Perry's "Teenage Dream", but Blaine couldn't be sure.

The water in the sink shut off, and the man came back out. As he pulled his jacket off, Blaine started to panic. He actually had to _do_ this now…

Blaine stood up suddenly and made for the door. As he walked, he began apologizing.

"I'm sorry, it's just… I've never done this before and my boyfriend is the biggest prude on the planet and he gave me permission to do this and my cousin Rachel's boyfriend set me up because apparently he knows what he's doing and I don't like this at all and I'm very nervous and a little grossed out and you're probably very nice but I just hate this so much and I think you're very attractive but I just—I just—_can't!"_

Blaine stopped, waiting for a response, as the man stood still, his mouth open in shock.

"_Blaine? _Is that you?"

The high, piercing voice of the unforgettable countertenor rang in Blaine's ears. He couldn't believe the position he was in!

Kurt…

Had been a lifetime ago. Now, Kurt and Blaine had graduated from college. It had been seven years since they mutually chose to split so they could go to college, because Blaine got into Michigan State and Kurt went to NYADA. The feelings had barely faded, and instantly they were recalled.

"Kurt? No way. How _are_ you?"

"I'm…

awful. I've never done this before and now its you and I'm in a bad place. I just need—I need—someone."

Kurt bit his lip as he looked up at Blaine with tears in his eyes.

"I've missed you, Kurt. More than you know."

Suddenly, neither man could help it, and they crushed their lips together.

Every emotion seemed to swell in a brilliant crescendo the moment their lips met. Immediately the tension broke, and there was no going back.

Blaine kicked off his shoes and unzipped his sweatshirt as Kurt pulled at his boots, and the pair's lips met in another bruising kiss. Teeth and tongues clashed; it was filthy.

Both men pulled at each other's shirts, and then gasped sharply as hot skin made contact. The delicious sensation made Kurt grab at Blaine's belt, unbuckling it and pulling his jeans down to his ankles. Blaine kicked them off the rest of the way as Kurt shimmied expertly out of his jeans.

They paused, looking at each other. Both had lust-blown eyes and tousled hair, chests rising and falling with each breath. There was already a dark spot on Blaine's purple boxers where precum was leaking from his painfully hard cock.

Kurt, looking on from where he was standing next to the bed, couldn't suppress the moan that fell from his lips involuntarily. Blaine squirmed and whined, reaching for Kurt.

Kurt allowed a quick touch of their lips before kneeling and breathing hotly on the bulge of Blaine's crotch.

Blaine nearly came right there, yelling at the sudden stimulation. His hands flew to Kurt's hair, tentatively at first but strongly after confirmation that it was okay to mess up. Kurt's hot lips worked slowly over the outline of Blaine's cock through his boxers as Blaine squirmed underneath him.

It wasn't enough. "Kurt—_please. _Please just—just—_**more**_." Blaine panted.

Kurt hooked his thumbs into the waistband of Blaine's boxers and quickly yanked them down and off, also shedding his heather grey briefs.

Blaine's aching cock sprung free, but his tiny sigh of relief was cut off by a yelp, as Kurt had engulfed the head of his cock in the wet heat of his mouth. Kurt bobbed his head and swirled his tongue around the tip, tasting the musky saltiness that was purely Blaine. The flavor sent him back to the Dalton days of hurried (and frequent) endeavors, for fear of getting caught.

Blaine was falling apart above him. Mouth open and panting, hair mussed and sweaty, eyes shut tight, and the rest of him writhing and shaking. It had been too long, and Blaine knew he wouldn't last much longer. He tugged on Kurt's hair, unable to form coherent sentences.

"Kurt—fuck—I—you—soon—_fuck_!"

Without hesitation, Blaine was coming harder than he could remember in a long time. Kurt shuddered with pleasure and his own release as he felt Blaine's heat in the back of his throat and heard Blaine's vocals above. _Yep, he still had the voice. _

Once both had recovered enough, they curled up together.

"Kurt…"

"Yeah?"

"…I think I might be that someone…"

"Yeah… I think you might."

Their lips met again.


	5. Amen Omen

**A/N: Hey all! Big hugs to everyone who has favorited/reviewed/alerted this fanfic! The song is "Amen Omen" by Ben Harper! SUPER sorry it's been a while since I updated… I keep getting assigned **_**things**_** to do. Darn school. Angsty, breakup Dalton Klaine. Sebastian doesn't hate Kurt. Sorry if people don't like this situation, I don't particularly like it myself, but it was itching to be written. Anyway, enjoy! :D **

**Flashbacks are written in **_**ITALICS.**_

What started as a whisper  
>Slowly turned into a scream<br>Searching for an answer  
>Where the question is unseen<br>I don't know where you came from  
>And I don't know where you've gone<br>Old friends become old strangers  
>Between the darkness and the dawn<p>

Amen Omen  
>Will I see your face again<br>Amen Omen  
>Can I find the place within<br>To live my life without you

I still hear you saying  
>All of life is a chance<br>And is sweetest  
>Is sweetest<br>When at a glance  
>But I live<br>I live a hundred  
>Hundred lifetimes in a day<br>But I die a little  
>In every breath that I take<p>

Amen Omen  
>Will I see your face again<br>Amen Omen  
>Can I find the place within<br>To live my life without you

"Blaine… We need to talk."

Kurt's hands shook as he looked at Blaine, confused but smiling, sitting on his bed in his room at Dalton.

"Sure, Kurt! What did you want to talk about?"

Kurt cringed. He knew he shouldn't have waited this long to tell Blaine, and he knew he was an awful person, and Blaine truly was too nice for him. Maybe that had been the problem all along…

But Sebastian was just… different. Perfectly different in nearly every way. Kurt had long ignored the flutters in the pit of his stomach whenever Sebastian smiled at him in the hallway, or winked at him during a song at Warblers practice, but there was that one day, about three months ago, when it just stopped being something he could control…

_It was raining outside, and Blaine had already rushed off to shut his car windows before the leather interior was completely ruined. Kurt was frustrated, having told Blaine a million times to shut them. The other Warblers slowly left, until just Kurt and Sebastian were left. Kurt packed his things a huff, and snapped when Sebastian sidled over to talk. _

"_What do you want, Sebastian?"_

_Sebastian grinned cockily, winked, and replied, "Only your cock in my mouth, babe."_

_Kurt blushed furiously and silently cursed his pale skin. "Stop, Sebastian. I don't have time for any of your stupid games today. I have at least twenty hours worth of homework to complete tonight, and I was going to go meet Blaine for dinner, and—mmph!"_

_Sebastian had kissed him soundly on the lips, and Kurt tried and failed to control his reaction. His hand twisted into the hair at the nape of Sebastian's neck as he deepened the kiss. As Sebastian's tongue tangled with his own, his phone buzzed loudly and angrily from on top of the piano. Kurt glanced at it quickly and swore._

"_Oh! Shit! I forgot I have to work on my history project with Wes! I promised I would meet him in the library! I have to go…"_

_Kurt trailed off as he looked at Sebastian, unsure of what to say. Sebastian grabbed Kurt's phone and punched in his number, handing it back to Kurt and winking. _

"_For later…" _

_Their lips met one final time, and then Kurt rushed off to meet Wes_.

…Kurt took a deep breath, steeling himself to tell Blaine.

"I—I—I'm sorry."

Blaine's expression grew less smiley and more baffled.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I meant to tell you sooner but then I just couldn't and he—he—" Kurt choked, tears threatening to fall. Blaine still didn't understand, and now looked concerned.

"Kurt… Did someone hurt you? Has Karofsky been bothering you again? I thought you guys were kind of friends now? What can I do?"

"No Blaine—please, just stop. Please."

"Kurt, I just want to—"

"Blaine, I'm cheating on you. With Sebastian! Oh god I am an awful person, I never meant for it to happen like this, and with you, and oh my god, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm—" He broke down openly, tears streaming down his face as he buried his face in his hands.

He chanced a glance at Blaine, and immediately wished he hadn't. Silent, heartbroken, angry tears streaked Blaine's face, but his expression was stony and as emotionless as he could muster. His voice was gruff and cold as he regarded Kurt.

"I'm sorry too, I guess."

"Blaine, no, don't—"

"How long?"

"…Three months."

"Goodbye."

"Blaine—"

Blaine stood and walked in a composed manner to Kurt's door, shutting it behind him before letting the emotion back into his face. He dragged back to his room, where Wes, Jeff, and Nick were playing Halo. Nick saw Blaine first, laughing a little.

"Blaine, what happened? You look like a kicked puppy!"

Jeff chimed in. "Yeah, did you get dumped or something? Geez…"

Blaine regarded them both angrily.

"_Actually,_ I was cheated on _and_ dumped. By Kurt and _Sebastian_."

Wes, Nick, and Jeff's faces may have been pricelessly funny in a less dire situation. For now, however, Blaine barely saw a glimpse of them as he grabbed his pillow, kicked off his shoes, and climbed into his bed, pulling the puffy comforter over himself completely.

The three boys looked at the lump under the blanket as it shook with muffled sobs. Nick and Jeff apologized to Blaine before leaving, but Wes stayed behind, sitting on the edge of Blaine's bed and waiting. The sobs subsided after a solid hour of tears, but Blaine refused to come out.

…

Three weeks had passed, and Blaine hardly left his room. He hardly ate, hardly slept, and went to his classes for as little time as possible. His eyes seemed to be permanently rimmed red from tears, and all his friends skirted around any talk of Kurt and Sebastian.

Finally, after three months, Blaine pulled himself from the funk. He played his guitar constantly, and slowly began to talk to his friends again. Sebastian had gone off to a new school, and Kurt was trying to make the long distance work.

Apparently, it wasn't working. Blaine became exactly the person that broke his heart. He was a Sebastian. But he was happy.

And he was in love with Kurt again. And Kurt was in love with him. And they were happy.

And Sebastian was still a douche. In fact, he was Jesse McCartney's douche.

**A/N: Anybody get the reference? :P And I apologize for the lame(ish) ending of that chapter. Love you all! Review please?**


	6. Blame It on the Alcohol

**A/N: First of all, let me just elaborate on how utterly sorry I am that I have not updated this in so long. The last couple of months have been absolute hell in school, and I had NO time. Things have briefly calmed down, so yay!**

**Also, I don't know when I can update again after this… But I'm trying! I'm on twitter daughterofrobin…**

**I was working on a different idea for like two months, but it sucked so I scrapped it. Sorry sorry sorry. This is some Klaine plus Finn. Some accidental slash at the end. Song: "Blame It On the Alcohol" by Jamie Foxx. **I do NOT condone underage drinking. At all. Ever. ****

Girl what you drinking ?  
>Gonna let sink in<br>Here for the weekend  
>Thinking<br>We can  
>See what we can be if we press fast forward<br>Just one more round and you're down I know it  
>Fill another cup up<br>Feeling on yo butt what ?  
>You don't even care now<br>I was unaware how fine you were before my buzz set in, before my buzz set in...  
>Blame it on the goose<br>Got you feeling loose  
>Blame it on Patron<br>Got you in the zone  
>Blame it on the a a a a a alcohol<br>Blame it on the a a a a a alcohol  
>Blame it on the vodka<br>Blame it on the henny  
>Blame it on the blue top<br>Got you feeling dizzy  
>Blame it on the a a a a a alcohol<br>Blame it on the a a a a a a alcohol  
>Oh see<br>She spilled some drank on me  
>And now I'm knowing she's tipsy<br>She put her body on me  
>And she keep staring me right in my eyes<br>No telling what I'm gonna do  
>Baby I would rather show you<br>What you been missing in your life when I get inside.

Blaine was drunk.

And when I say drunk, I mean falling down drunk.

He wobbled around Rachel's basement, giggling and slurping from a red plastic cup. His words had become fairly slurred, and he was getting slightly to handsy for Kurt to handle.

Kurt had come with Finn, and Blaine was obviously in no position to even walk down any stairs, so Kurt had to ask for Finn's help in getting Blaine away from the punch bowl.

He dragged Finn away from a drunken Rachel's insistence that he get up on the stage and sing with her, and he shot Kurt a grateful look as he pretended to complain.

"Finn, do you think we could leave?"

"But dude, the party's at its prime!"

"This is not a party, it's a lame excuse for Rachel and her other pre-alcoholic friends to get drunk and do slutty things without being judged. Their bad influence is rubbing off on Blaine. We need to leave."

Blaine came over, hearing the last couple of sentences. He wrapped his arms around Kurt from behind, pressing himself against Kurt's back, and hiccuping in his ear. "M-maybe if we maybe stayed around h-here with the other people, something _else_ could be getting rubbed off…" Kurt blushed and Finn stood there, open-mouthed, as Blaine began placing sloppy kisses on Kurt's neck.

Kurt quirked an eyebrow at Finn. "Do you see why we need to leave now?"

Finn nodded, still unable to say anything.

The extra twenty minutes it took for the three to say goodbye to their friends and gather their belongings was just enough time for Blaine to get too drunk to move on his own.

He laughed as he flopped back onto the couch after a third unsuccessful attempt to stand and walk to the door on his own. Kurt rolled his eyes and huffed at Finn.

"Finn, I want to leave. Can't you do something? Like, pick him up?" Finn began to protest, but Kurt held out a hand to stop him. "Finn. I know you can lift him. You are completely sober, and you owe me for making me come with Blaine in the first place."

Finn sighed and reached down to pick up Blaine, who giggled in delight as Finn scooped him up awkwardly. Blaine squirmed around in his arms until he was in the same position you would use to hold a toddler on your hip. He rested his head against Finn, and the trio left the house to get in the car.

After a long battle with Blaine and a seatbelt, the car rolled away, towards the Hummel-Hudson house, where Blaine had been allowed to stay for the weekend. When they reached the house, Finn picked up Blaine again and they all went inside.

Luckily, Burt and Carole were asleep, so drunk Blaine was no issue there.

However, as Finn reached Kurt's room to let Blaine go to sleep, Blaine wouldn't let go. He had cuddled comfortably against Finn, and he didn't feel like going anywhere.

Finn tried to lift Blaine off himself, but Blaine whined and held on tighter. Finn had no choice but to lie down on the bed, and Blaine curled up against his chest, humming contentedly. Finn couldn't move off the bed without causing Blaine to freak out.

Finn looked to Kurt with a panicked look, but Kurt was laughing. He knew Blaine turned into a little kid when he drank, and he just seemed so harmlessly cute! Kurt shrugged, but his eyes narrowed when Blaine sighed, "Love you, Finnie…"

Kurt left to do his moisturizing routine, and Finn shuffled around on the bed, trying to get comfortable. Finally he found a position he liked, and fell asleep to the rhythm of Blaine's sleepy breathing.

**Breakbreakbreakbreakbreak**

Blaine opened his eyes the next morning and immediately shut them again, realizing his head was pounding and his mouth tasted disgusting. He quickly took the Advil left for him on the side table and began to feel it working.

He also realized that someone was spooning him. He assumed it was Kurt, so he shut his eyes and ground back into his crotch. He could feel him hardening against his ass, and moaned softly. The returning moan was deeper, than usual, but Blaine assumed it was because of sleep and ignored it, continuing to grind back against him.

Both of their cocks were now almost painfully hard, and suddenly he heard a gasp as the other boy finally woke up. It was followed by a thump and a surprise grunt as Finn fell on the floor. Blaine turned and blushed ferociously as he realized who had been in bed with him.

"_Finn?_ What the hell?"

"Dude, what the fuck were you doing?"

"I thought you were Kurt!"

"That's what you and _Kurt _do? Oh ugh man, that is _not_ my thing."

"Well your _cock_ seemed to like it well enough!"

Just then, Kurt waltzed in. "What is all this yelling about cocks?" Kurt saw that both boys were still uncomfortably hard, and laughed. "Oh… I see… blame it on the alcohol, I suppose."

Finn and Blaine both blushed and looked away, and then Finn shuffled embarrassedly out of the room.

Kurt smiled again, and leaned over to kiss Blaine, but then looked at him quizzically. "Really, Blaine? _Finn, _really? I mean… Its _Finn_!"

Blaine blushed further and shrugged.

"Blame it on the alcohol…"

**A/N: I AM GOING TO THE APOCALYPTOUR. YAY! Review please please please!**


	7. Almost a True Story

**A/N: I was inspired by real-life events. There's no song, but I felt it had to be written. Enjoy! Review!**

Blaine entered the party feeling uncomfortable and alone. His only friend who had been invited, Jeff, had bailed on him, and he almost stayed home. He wasn't socially awkward, but going into a party where he didn't know anyone very well was sort of intimidating. It _was_ a party for all types, so he wasn't worried about being isolated because of his sexuality. It was just… the rest of him. He didn't feel very attractive, or confident, or comfortable in his own skin. He felt like an outsider.

He panicked as his mother dropped him off—he didn't know anyone that had already arrived, he wasn't friends with that guy, that guy hated him, etc. He made her wait for almost ten minutes before he saw a group of people he sort-of knew and followed them inside. Some senior had to check his name of a list and make sure he wasn't drunk or high. He didn't _do_ any of that stuff, and he didn't plan to…

He entered the party, almost shaking with nerves. He found a couple people, and stood around with them for a while, carefully sipping a water as he listened. Blaine wasn't much of a talker. He would talk if someone asked him a question, or if he was with one of his close friends, but otherwise he liked to listen. People didn't seem to mind that he listened either, and it worked for him.

He talked for about an hour with a couple different groups of people, but talked more in depth with one girl, named Kendra. They talked about school: about college plans and classes they were taking, and then about family and siblings and summer plans and what they did for fun. Enough time had passed that Blaine was beginning to loosen up a bit. He mingled a little more, but still didn't know very many people at the party. It made him super frustrated to know that he wasn't confident enough to talk to all these people. He felt so alone for a second that he caved and texted Tyler, the guy he was supposed to be playing hard to get with. He then realized it made him seem pretty desperate, and he swore under his breath.

Blaine wasn't any good at relationships. He never got looked at in the halls, or asked to dance at parties, or anything. In middle school, he was always super nice, but he was always the fat kid. There were pictures he couldn't even look at anymore because of his weight. But he worked his ass off (literally) and he lost thirty pounds. He felt like a new man and he couldn't wait to embrace the world. Even with his attitude and appearance changing, he hadn't figured out how other guys would find him attractive. He was sexy, and he was healthy, and he was still alone and unconfident.

His confidence and happiness came when he danced. He was a pure-and-perfect goody-goody at home and at school, and then you got him on the dance floor with some music with a beat, and a few sort-of friends, and he turned into a full-blown _slut_.

At the party there was a room with music and dim lights and glitter, and Kendra's friend Cassidy had grabbed his hand and pulled him in. All of a sudden, Blaine was moving his hips and shaking his ass and running his hands through his hair and grinding with the air as the bass in the song pulsed through his veins. He felt free and wild and fan_tas_tic and alive! He couldn't believe he hadn't done this before. It was like a drug (or so he assumed). The music was taking over; spreading through him and making him feel untouchable, eternally happy.

The sort-of friends he did know at the party were dancing too, and they were surprised to see how _dirty_ Blaine could be, if only through dance. They cheered him on and danced along with him as he smiled and laughed. Soon, the dance floor began to get crowded, but Blaine ignored them all and kept dancing. Suddenly, he felt something—or someone—against his ass. He whirled around to see the most attractive man he had ever seen, Kurt, smirking at him through long eyelashes. Kurt had been in a few of his classes this year, and Blaine had admired him from afar, but this was different. You could almost _see_ the longing in his eyes. He grabbed Blaine's hips and pulled himself flush with Blaine's back, his crotch sliding against Blaine's ass, making them both groan a little.

Blaine liked the reaction he was getting from Kurt, so he pushed his ass back farther and began to move his hips, grinding back against him with fervor, just enjoying the feel of it.

Blaine could soon feel Kurt responding to their dancing, and Blaine was beginning to feel his own body responding too. Luckily his jeans were tight enough to hide it well. He turned around and danced facing Kurt. The pair grew closer and closer until their lips met. Now together, they rocked and twisted as the beat grew louder in their ears. The song ended, and Blaine felt like he could take on the world. He broke their kiss and looked at Kurt. His eyes were bright, hair mussed, and lips kissed red. Blaine laughed and grabbed Kurt's hand.

"Wanna go somewhere?" His voice was low and rough with want.

Kurt smiled and nodded, allowing Blaine to tug him away, out of the party and down the street into the warm night.

The track field was dark and deserted at this time of night, but they didn't mind. Blaine climbed over the fence and landed on his feet on the other side, then reached up to help Kurt over. Kurt was less graceful, and the two of them tumbled painlessly onto the grass. Kurt giggled.

"Where were we?" Blaine pulled Kurt towards him once again, crushing their lips together. He swiped his tongue along Kurt's lip, asking for entrance, and Kurt's tongue came out to meet his. Kurt gasped.

"Blaine…"

"Mmm?"

"You're… vibrating."

Blaine's phone buzzed angrily in his pocket with a text from his overbearing mother, telling him to come home before he broke his curfew. He rolled his eyes in annoyance, but sighed and stood up, pulling Kurt up with him.

"Sorry about this…"

"Another time, then? Let me put my number in your phone."

breakbreakbreakbreakbreak

The next morning, Blaine's phone buzzed with a new text message.

**From Kurt (11:13): **_We should dance together more often… ;)_


	8. Even Though

**A/N: Hey readers! I PROMISE I DID NOT FORGET ABOUT YOU. I have lots of plans for Musician's Muse! I have 4-5 shorthanded fics, I just gotta type 'em out! The song is "Even Though" by Team Starkid (Joey Richter and Jaime Lyn Beatty), and the lyrics have been worked into the story. Review please! Love you all! Enjoy! **

Blaine held Kurt's hand, feeling the solid warmth in his palm and the calming weight of his touch. He sighed, his thoughts foggy and distracted by the love he was feeling for the beautiful boy in front of him. Kurt noticed and immediately raised a questioning eyebrow. Blaine laughed and shook his head.

"It's nothing, really."

Kurt's eyebrow moved higher, not believing a word of it. "No, it's not, Blaine. What's the matter? _Spill_."

"Well, there's this guy in my chemistry class…"

Kurt tried to nod and smile encouragingly, but he probably looked more like he had gas pains.

Inwardly, he was seething. _He _was in that class too! Why couldn't Blaine want _him_?

And if not Kurt… who _was_ Blaine crushing on? There were plenty of cute guys in that class, lots of Warblers especially…

But when Blaine _did_ talk, he refused to tell Kurt exactly whom it was. He just discovered that the mystery boy could sing, and was attractive and funny. Kurt huffed. That narrowed it to about ten guys, all of them in the Warblers. So much for his deduction skills…

Kurt scrubbed at his face exasperatedly. _Why couldn't Blaine love me?_

The pair had finally reached Kurt's room. Kurt said goodbye and then left, shutting the door carefully behind him. Blaine turned and quickly crossed the hall, shut the door to his room, and slumped against it, swearing and flailing a little. His roommate, Wes, smiled knowingly then got up from his chair to sit next to Blaine on the floor. They had been best friends for as long as either boy could remember, and Wes knew far more about Blaine than the curly-haired boy would admit.

Wes slung his arm around Blaine's shoulders.

"Can't you just _tell_ him, B? You do this almost every time you two hang out, and frankly, I'm getting tired of the sexual tension."

Blaine's stony expression provided a sufficient answer, so Wes stood up and looked down at Blaine with sympathy.

"There's nothing more I can do for you, B. Man up."

Blaine didn't answer. Instead, he dragged himself up from the floor and stalked into the bathroom. Wes could hear the shower turn on moments later.

As Blaine stepped under the scalding spray, all he could think of was Kurt. Beautiful, amazing Kurt… who was never going to be his because he was too much of a fucking wimp to express his feelings.

Blaine yelled as is fist connected with the wall. Clutching his now-throbbing hand, he crumpled to the tiled floor in tears of pain and frustration.

Finally, when the water ran cold, Blaine climbed to his feet and toweled off before tugging on a pair of dark red boxer briefs and walking back into his room.

"Hey Wes, I'm sorry about earlier. I know you're trying to help but I just—"

Blaine heard a very un-Wes-like squeak and was shocked to find Kurt sitting on his bed, blushing bright red.

"I—oh, sorry Blaine, I didn't mean to barge in—Wes just let me in and—well, I'll just go crawl under my bed and die of embarrassment now."

Kurt motioned to leave but Blaine grabbed his hand. _Wes was right, _he thought. _I just have to go for it. _

Blaine picked up his guitar and began to sing.

Wait, don't go!  
>There's something<br>I need you to know

Um, it's just...  
>Uh, its...<br>Uh, um, shit.

Just wait, give me a minute  
>My head's confused but<br>I know there's something in it  
>Won't you stay? Please stay<br>Until I get it clear 

What I'm trying to say is…  
>I'd feel much better if you would stay here<p>

Even though I was blind before  
>I've realized there is so much more<br>And it was always deep down in the core of me  
>I know it now<p>

And even though it seems too much to take  
>There's a feeling I can't seem to shake<br>I feel like, I am reading the signs  
>'Cause I know that I'm<br>Coming around...

I thought I wanted someone  
>Perfect as could be<br>When what I needed was  
>The one, who was perfect for me...<p>

Even though it used to seem so wrong  
>I've taken you for granted far too long<br>I'm falling right into the denouement  
>And now I'm breaking ground<p>

Even though I felt it from the start  
>It's only now we're beating with one heart<br>I'm sure that, now is time  
>'Cause I know that I'm...<p>

I'm coming around!

Kurt watched, open-mouthed, as his curly-haired dork of a best friend pronounced his love for him. By the end of the song, Kurt's own feelings for Blaine rose to a breaking point.

He leaned forward and crushed his lips to Blaine's with such force that the pair fell back onto Blaine's bed. All the air was ripped from Kurt's lungs by the ferocity with which Blaine kissed him back.

Blaine's soft lips, which tasted of peppermint, were moving hungrily against his own. As their tongues battled for dominance, neither of them heard the door open quietly.

It was only with the sound of applause that the boys broke apart, startled. Standing in the now-crowded room were Nick, Jeff, David, and Wes, who was holding a video camera. They were all whooping and clapping, grinning widely. Nick was the first to speak.

"_Finally! _We've been waiting _months_ for this!"

Blaine, finally out of his post-makeout daze, leapt off the bed and moved to chase after the boys, but realized he was still only in his underwear. He went to his dresser and pulled on some jeans and a worn navy t-shirt.

He grabbed Kurt's hand, kissed him once more, and the two of them ran out the door to catch their friends, laughing.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Sorry it's been forever. Review please! **


	9. Hello Again

**A/N: Hey all! I wrote this one pretty fast… hope you enjoy! The song it's based off of it "Hello Again" by Amos Lee! Lyrics below! Review please! **

Hello again

I know it's been a long time coming

You say you've been

Out there now a long time running  
>You used to be so beautiful<p>

But you lost it somewhere along the way

You used to be so beautiful

But it's easy now to walk away  
>That wonder wall<p>

You're waiting for is now collapsing

Tell me more but wait, no, no

Let me find out what you're asking for  
>You used to be so beautiful<p>

But you lost it somewhere along the way

You used to be so beautiful

And it's easier now to walk away

Away, away  
>Now you have<p>

Everything you have ever wanted

Oh, it's so sad to see

When the hunter becomes the hunted  
>You used to be so beautiful<p>

But you lost it somewhere along the way

You used to be so beautiful

And I'm sorry now I don't have more to say 

It was late September, and the sun shone brightly, thought the air was crisp. Kurt strolled happily through Central Park, smiling. He could hear the chirping of a few birds and the traffic on a nearby street, but all else was peaceful.

He sighed, enjoying the feeling of the autumn sun on his face. He stopped and looked around, then frowned a little.

Where was Andrew? He had called earlier and told Kurt they would meet in the park, but _where?_

Kurt pulled out his phone to send Andrew a text as he glanced around once more. There was a hot dog vendor, a woman walking her dogs, and some scruffy guy playing guitar, the case open at his feet.

Kurt looked back to his phone and started walking again, but was forced to stop unexpectedly as he tripped over the end of the scruffy man's guitar case and fell. The man quickly put down his guitar and pulled Kurt up with strong, calloused hands.

"Oh, wow, I'm so sorry, really really sorry. Are you—?"

But the man stopped, staring wide-eyed and openmouthed at Kurt.

"_Kurt? _Kurt _Hummel?_ Is that you?"

Kurt looked closer at the scruffy man. Under the beard, a slightly boyish face was visible… his hair was longer and gel-free, but Kurt recognized him.

He was the first man Kurt had ever loved, the first man he had ever been loved by, the first man he had ever made love _to. _He was also the first man to break Kurt's heart.

"_Blaine_?" Kurt gasped. "How—?" but he stopped himself. What was he going to ask?

_How are you? - _Obviously not well if he's playing guitar in the park…

_How did you get here? _- Kurt already knew. They had moved to New York together, years ago when they were young and eager, with wild fantasies. Then they came to their senses…

_How did you become this way?_ - Kurt knew that, too. When Blaine's father found out that not only was his son gay, but that he wanted to move to New York City and live with his boyfriend for a career in music, of all things, he was disowned. It was apparent that his bank account had also been cut off.

He settled for closing his mouth and letting Blaine ramble. He felt his phone buzz in his pocket, but didn't dare check it.

"Oh wow, I can't believe it's you! I knew I'd run into you someday… I hope you've been doing—er—well since I, um, saw you last…" He blushed a bit and Kurt realized he was talking about their breakup two years ago, when they were both crying and yelling at each other.

Kurt coughed lightly and replied, "Yeah, I'm doing well, thanks."

Blaine continued. "So yeah, I can't believe you're here now… I was actually just thinking about you the other day… I was maybe thinking that if you wanted to, um, maybe get coffee or something someti—"

But he was interrupted by the arrival of another man, who wrapped his muscled, tan arms around Kurt from behind. Kurt jumped and turned to face the man, surprised, but immediately smiled at him and relaxed into his arms. The man dipped his head to kiss Kurt firmly on the lips.

Blaine cleared his throat loudly and Kurt blushed.

"Blaine, this is my, um, boyfriend, Andrew. Andrew, this is Blaine. We… went to high school together."

Blaine winced. It was painful to hear Kurt talk so casually about their broken relationship. _Did he forget everything we shared? Did he forget that we saved each other from that hellhole we were forced to call home for eighteen years? Did he forget how much of our lives we shared? Did he forget about US?_

On top of Kurt's comment, looking at Andrew was like twisting the knife that had already stabbed Blaine in the heart. He was tall, and bronzed, and stunningly handsome. He was wrapped around Kurt lovingly, and the two of them were positively fucking _glowing_.

"Hey there mate, nice to meet you."

Blaine almost rolled his eyes. _To top it all off, he's AUSTRALIAN? Are you kidding me?_

Kurt said something, but Blaine was too far inside his head, feeling tortured, to hear it.

"Uh, what was that, Kurt?"

"Yeah, what were you about to ask me before? About coffee or something?"

Blaine blushed furiously and shook his head.

"Oh no really, that was nothing. I see you're already…occupied." He finished with a glance at Andrew.

Kurt finally understood. Had Blaine actually been… asking him out again? After all the heartache he had suffered and pints of Ben and Jerry's he'd eaten? Kurt shifted uncomfortably and cleared his throat.

"Well, um, I understand that then…" He turned to Andrew and linked hands with him. Andrew pressed another kiss to his lips and Kurt spoke again.

"Should we go babe? We have dinner reservations in fifteen minutes…"

"Yeah, alright then. Good to meet ya, mate." He stuck his hand out and Blaine shook it begrudgingly.

It was like Kurt was tearing his heart into little tiny pieces and stamping on them all over again as he watched the two of them walk away hand-in-hand. And all Blaine got was a halfhearted "Bye, Blaine. It was… nice to see you."

Blaine picked up his guitar again and kept playing. He tried to push the encounter out of his mind. He knew there was nothing he could do to get Kurt back. He had his chance, and he failed.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! REVIEW! **


	10. Don't Speak

**A/N: I'M SORRY OKAY. I LOVE YOU ALL AND THIS STORY BUT I'VE JUST BEEN SO SO BUSY ALL SCHOOL YEAR. DON'T HATE ME. More to come this summer! Happy reading!**

**P.S. Not to bring the mood down, but I was absolutely devastated to hear of Cory Monteith's passing. He was a great actor and a great person. So tragic. **

**Anyway, here's the story! **

**The song is "Don't Speak" by No Doubt**

**Lyrics:**

You and me  
>We used to be together<br>Everyday together always  
>I really feel<br>That I'm losing my best friend  
>I can't believe<br>This could be the end  
>It looks as though you're letting go<br>And if it's real  
>Well I don't want to know<p>

Don't speak  
>I know just what you're saying<br>So please stop explaining  
>Don't tell me cause it hurts<br>Don't speak  
>I know what you're thinking<br>I don't need your reasons  
>Don't tell me cause it hurts<p>

**breakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreak**

Blaine had always loved his brother. Cooper had been there during the tough times with their father, when Blaine was a kid, just finding out he was gay, and throughout the rough divorce between their parents. They had always been best friends, not just brothers.

There _was_ one thing that Blaine had always hated, though.

Whether it was because Cooper was handsome or charming or smart or nice or had a job or lied about a cat he rescued from a tree to impress someone, Cooper had always gotten whatever he wanted. And Blaine was sick of it.

He thought it would end when they were both adults, but nothing had changed.

Blaine was twenty-two now, and Cooper was twenty-six.

**breakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreak**

Blaine picked up the phone from the black side table from the antique store that Kurt had just _insisted_ they buy.

He dialed Cooper's number and was almost immediately answered by a loud voice.

"Little b! How ya doin? Good? Okay great. See I'm just right about to get laid here, but I'll see you in three days! You better not forget me at the airport!"

Cooper was about to say something else but someone on Cooper's end shouted something from the background. A man's voice yelled, "Coop, baby, come back to bed... I know you want this cock!"

Blaine coughed a little as Cooper laughed and said quickly, "Alright B I gotta go...see you on Thursday!"

Blaine quickly interjected-"was that a guy?" but Cooper hung up. Blaine's phone buzzed a second later with a text from Cooper:

**by the way, I'm bi. already talked to dad. he's cool with it.**

Blaine scowled. He was happy that Cooper was happy and comfortable with himself, but…

_When I told him I was gay he all but threw me out of the house! But of course it's ok because it's Cooper, fucking perfect Cooper, _Blaine thought.

He kicked the trash bin next to the desk and it fell over, clanging loudly.

Blaine sighed, bent over, and began picking up the papers that had tumbled out. At that moment, Kurt walked in, coming from work as the fashion editor for Vogue. Kurt smiled naughtily.

"Oh, is that ass for me?"

A loud smack rang out as Kurt's hand connected with his beautiful boyfriend's ass. Blaine yelped and stood up, meeting Kurt with a startled expression.

"Jeez, Kurt. Can we just not?"

Kurt scowled. "_When_ then, Blaine? I do have needs, you know."

Blaine coughed and looked away. Kurt's scowl deepened. Blaine could be such a _prude_.

**breakbreakbreakbreakbreak**

Blaine's phone buzzed angrily on the bedside table. A sleeping Blaine pawed at the table until he felt the source of the noise. He checked the caller ID, groaned, and answered the phone, still nearly unconscious.

"Whuzzat?"

A very loud, very awake Cooper replied in a singsongy voice. "You're picking me up in five hours little bro! Don't forget... Like remember that time when you forgot to put underwear on and I pantsed you in front of–"

Blaine cut him off quickly but quietly, as not to wake Kurt, who was sleeping against his chest. "Coop! You said we were never going to bring that up again, _remember_?"

Cooper laughed. Kurt squirmed and yawned, opening his eyes and blinking sleepily.

"Who's on the phone, Blaine?"

Cooper started talking again before Blaine could speak.

"To what sex god does _that_ voice belong, B? He sounds hot. Is he hot? I hope so. Nothing but the best for my Blainey-bear!"

Kurt playfully rolled his eyes and said "Oh… Cooper again?" Blaine nodded, ignoring Cooper's question and saying goodbye before curling up under the covers once more.

**breakbreakbreakbreakbreak**

Five hours and one very loud car ride later, Blaine lugged Cooper's suitcases through the door of the apartment just as Kurt pulled a tray of hot oatmeal chocolate chip cookies out of the oven. Cooper stepped over the threshold and whistled in appreciation.

"Damn, Blaine! Who's the hot brunette with the cookies in here? And why have you been keeping him a secret?"

Blaine rolled his eyes and said, "Uh, yeah, so this is Kurt, my boyfriend…"

Kurt blushed crimson and rushed to introduce himself. "Oh it's really a pleasure to meet you, Cooper, I've heard so much about you from Blaine and I really am a huge fan of those commercials you're in and wow your eyes are bluer in person…"

Cooper smiled self-assuredly and put his arm around Kurt, who. "Well, Kurt, I think you and I could be very good friends."

**breakbreakbreakbreakbreak**

Three days after Cooper arrived, Blaine had to return to work. He loved owning the music shop, performing at the nearby coffee shop, and teaching music lessons, but it took up a lot of his time. He apologized to Cooper more than once, but Kurt said he would take a few days off to show Cooper around. Cooper seemed okay with it, so when Monday morning came, Blaine grabbed his coat, kissed Kurt goodbye, and swore he'd be back by five.

After four days of sightseeing and running around the city, Kurt and Cooper decided to take Friday off to rest in the apartment and get ready for a weekend full of activity. Blaine was regretful that he couldn't join them in their Harry Potter marathon, but he had lessons all day and a gig at the coffee shop after. He promised he'd be home by nine.

After eight straight hours of duels, magic, and Voldemort, Kurt got up to make dinner early, knowing Blaine wouldn't be home in time to eat. As he pulled the chicken and broccoli out of the refrigerator to start his stir-fry, his mind wandered to Cooper.

_We've had a great time this week… He's really different from Blaine. He's cocky and thinks he knows everything, but he's somehow still really sweet and _damn_ he's sexy._

The sense-talking part of his brain corrected him. _Woah woah woah there Kurt, you love BLAINE. And you live with BLAINE. And someday you'll marry BLAINE. Forget Cooper._

He shook his head and returned his focus to stirring the stir-fry, which was sizzling in the wok on the stove and perfuming the apartment with the aroma of orange and ginger. He heard Cooper get off the couch and saunter into the kitchen.

Cooper whistled low. "Damn, Kurt, that ass just doesn't quit!"

Kurt turned away from the stir-fry to reply, indignant, but his words got caught in his throat as he spun around and realized how close Cooper was to him. There were only a few inches between their faces, a distance that could be easily closed in seconds. Kurt could feel Cooper's breath on his face. It was cool and minty, like he'd planned for this close proximity and wanted to make himself as attractive as possible.

Kurt could hardly think, much less speak. He managed to stammer, "C—Cooper, this isn't r—right, I've got Blai—"

But Kurt's words were cut off as Cooper's lips sealed over his own. Then, he lost it. All common sense and rational thought were out the window, because this was quite possibly the best damn kiss he had ever had. Cooper moved his hands to grip Kurt's hips and pulled their bodies flush, closing the distance between them in a fraction of a second.

Kurt's body, having been deprived of other sexual interaction with Blaine because of his prudishness, reacted animalistically. His hips ground against Cooper's, creating a delicious friction that made them both groan. It was so wrong, but it felt so _right_.

All Kurt could hear was his blood pounding in his ears and Cooper catching his breath between open-mouthed kisses on Kurt's neck. With the stir-fry cooking away in the background and the menu for Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 still playing in the background, it made sense that neither man heard the door open and the footsteps that led into the kitchen.

Blaine called out to the two of them just as he rounded the corner into the kitchen. "Kurt, Coop, are you here? Something smells ama—"

And then he stopped. He just stopped because he couldn't believe that his brother and his best friend, his boyfriend, would betray him like this in the same moment, just completely blindside him.

Kurt and Cooper stood like deer in headlights. For Kurt, the panic had set in. His breath was coming in short, shallow gasps and tears pricked in his eyes, threatening to spill over.

"I'm sorry..."

Blaine cut him off, his voice ragged and harsh. "Save it. I suppose I should have expected it, because OF COURSE fucking perfect Cooper gets what he wants every time."

Cooper tried to interrupt, but Blaine cut him off before he could get a word out.

"I think it would be better if you both got _out of my house._"

Blaine, his expression stony and cold, turned and walked out of the kitchen. Out of view of the other men, silent tears streamed down his face. He could never forgive them for this.

**A/N: I don't know. It's whatever. LOVE Y'ALL. Review please! xx mrsDEC**


End file.
